Jack Stone/Quotes
A List of Notable Quotes made by Jack Stone. See also; Jack Straw/Quotes. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein *"Yes sir, we just received a coded transmission from Kessler our contact in the Kreisau Circle. '' *''"Both agents have been captured and are being held in Castle Wolfenstein."'' *''"Yes sir."'' *''"Oh here's what we know. This is Castle Wolfenstein located in the Harz mountains of northern Germany. Property of Heinrich Himmler.'' *''"Now, we've known of the existence of Castle Wolfenstein for sometime. But, we've only recently heard reports from our Kreisau Circle contacts in the German resistance. Regrading, bizarre occult rituals taking place there."'' *''"Now, these characters are part of Himmler's newly formed SS Paranormal Division. A small but elite group comprised of members possessing above average IQs and backgrounds with the occult and/or paranormal."'' *''"The one in-charge is this woman. Helga von Bulow, our Kreisau contact in one of the villages below the castle has informed us that she and other members of the division have been recently deployed to the area."'' *''"The Kraut with the monocle is one Wilhelm Strasse also known as Deathshead. A brilliant and ruthless scientist who heads up Himmler's special project division."'' *''"Well, we know it encompasses all manner of advanced weapons research including rocketry is also rumored to involve ultra-secret research into chemical and biological warfare."'' *''"But at the moment, we don't know how it ties in with this massive archaeological dig near Castle Wolfenstein."'' *''"Well, we could send a backup team in behind them."'' *''"Or, we sit tight and hope that they can find a way out."'' *''"Well sir, to put it bluntly. I don't think we know enough to answer that question."'' *''"But, don't get me wrong, we've learnt plenty about their capabilities and that alone scares the hell out of me."'' *''"Well there are two things that still bother me. Exactly what is this "dark knight" they all seem to be so interested in."'' *''"Nothing, a complete blank."'' *''"The second thing is Deathshead. Now here we have probably the single most dangerous figure in the entire Third Reich and still we don't have a clue about his connection to all of this."'' *''"I would say that was an excellent idea Sir."'' *''"Blazkowicz touched down with the Kobra in Malta about six hour ago."'' *''"Yes sir, advanced aeronautics is en route to Malta now."'' *''"Well sir, this is the second time that name has cropped up. First at the dig and then at the rocket base. It is unquestionably the link to Deathshead and the paranormal group."'' *''"I'm afraid not sir. We still need more information."'' *''"We go to the source and by that I mean we shadow Deathshead himself and we do it right in his own backyard."'' *''"Exactly."'' *''"I'm aware of that. Sir."'' *''"Yes sir, In fact I was counting on that diversion to help tip the scales in our favour."'' *''"Indeed."'' *''"And then?"'' *''"No sir."'' *''"Well unfortunately not as much as I hoped. He was pretty badly shaken when we got a hold of him and he still hasn't completely recover. He keep referring to a project Über-Soldat"'' *''"Yes, from what I could piece together it involved some bizarre synthesis of robotic and biological engineering."'' *'"Apparently to create the ultimate killing machine." *''"According to the scientist, this project is Deathshead's baby. The thing most near and dear to his heart and hes being working on it in one form another since 1937."'' *''"No it doesn't and there's only one place where we're likely to find that out."'' *''"A little beat up sir, but nothing too serious. They've just finish with him in debriefing."'' *''"I was thinking along those same lines sir."'' *''"Yes Sir."'' *''"Two decoded dispatches just in from mantra. The first one is a complete itinerary for Reichsführer ''SS Heinrich Himmler covering the next forty-eight hours. And wait until you see the next one. Private communicate from Wilhelm Strasse alias Deathshead to the same ''Reichsführer SS dated yesterday. Shall I read it?"'' *''"My dear Reichsführer SS, as you are no doubt already aware, my X-Labs lie in complete ruin. Operation Über-Soldat, my lifes work, is now a bitter memory. I realize you still have faith in the ultimate success of Operation Resurrection. I wish I could share your confidence. But I feel you have been mislead by individuals whose mental competence must be called into question. I leave you now with a word of caution. The Allies have sent a most determined and capable agent to disrupt your ceremony. Do not make the mistaken of underestimating him as I did. Your faithful SS Oberführer Wilhelm Strasse."'' *''"Now wait just a minute."'' *''"Yes sir I do. Gentlemen, if just two week ago someone had mentioned legions of undead, man made monsters and demons from Hell would any of you have taken them seriously? Of course not and neither would I. But think of all we've learned since then. Now you're saying we should ignore the rest of it because why, it's too incredible. I'm not saying I believe it. I'm saying we can't afford to dismiss it. Once again, it's your call sir."'' *''"You wanted to see me sir?"'' *''"Yes sir."'' *''"I'm sure he understands sir. '' *''"Oh yes he's off on a little R&R as we speak."'' Category:Quotes Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Allies